Ciekawy przypadek Severusa Snape'a
by kasssumi
Summary: Oklepany motyw - eksperymentalny eliksir wybucha Snape'owi w twarz i powoduje niespodziewany rozwój akcji. Jednak nie ma tutaj odmłodzonego Snape'a, a coś... zgoła innego, co powoduje, że Harry zdobywa się na odwagę i wykonuje swój ruch.
1. Hormonalnie

_Pomysł przyszedł do mnie parę dni temu przed zaśnięciem. Wiem, że nie jest to mistrzostwo, ale musiałam to wykorzystać! Jeśli się wam spodoba, to może pomyślę o kontynuacji. c:

* * *

_

* * *

— Cholera, cholera, cholera... — Severus Snape był na skraju załamania. Idąc korytarzami Hogwartu do gabinetu dyrektora, powtarzał tylko to jedno słowo cały czas. — Cholera, cholera, cholera, cholera...

Przerwał tą mantrę tylko po to, aby wydusić hasło. Gdy już znalazł się przed drzwiami do Dumbledore'a, zacisnął zęby i zapukał. Słysząc entuzjastyczne „proszę" z rozmachem otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka. Zdążył jedynie nabrać powietrza w płuca, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale zdumiony zauważył, że dyrektor celuje w niego różdżką. Zwracając sobie mentalnie uwagę, że stojąc z otwartymi ustami nie wygląda zbyt mądrze, domknął wargi.

— No proszę, kto by pomyślał, że zwolennicy poglądów Toma zdołają przesłać kogoś do Hogwartu. Kim jesteś?

— Albusie, do jasnej chole...

— Co za słownictwo z takich ust. Tst, tst, tst.

Severus odruchowo mocniej przycisnął prześcieradło do swojego ciała. W tonie dyrektora była ta nuta, która brzmiała groźnie, a ponieważ Snape był teraz po złym końcu jego różdżki, wolał nie podpaść. Zastanawiał się gorączkowo, jak powinien to wszystko rozegrać.

— Więc? Dowiem się w końcu, kim jesteś?

— Severus Snape.

— Czyżbyście chcieli coś od Severusa?

— Nie! Albusie, ja...

— Nie? Czyżby w takim razie chodziło o samego Severusa?

— Jasny gwint! To ja, Albusie!

Powieki dyrektora zmrużyły się.

— Słucham?

— To ja, Severus Snape. Użyj legilimencji i się przekonaj — powiedział pewnie Severus, prostując się i po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna opuszczając zasłony wokół swojego umysłu.

Wyczuł napór Albusa. Wiedział, że dyrektor musiał już poznać wnętrze jego umysłu, ale nie był przekonany. Natychmiast podsunął mu obrazy dzisiejszego przedpołudnia.

_Severus Snape znajdował się w swojej pracowni. Eksperymentował nad eliksirem dla Zakonu, skupiony jak zawsze. Korzystał z przerwy świątecznej, podczas której, po raz pierwszy od czasu, gdy naucza, nikogo z uczniów w szkole nie było. Miał więc całe lochy dla siebie i zero niepokojących bachorów. Z zadowoleniem dodał kolejny składnik do eliksiru._

_Sekundę potem wiedział, że coś poszło nie tak, a kolejną sekundę wszystko buchnęło na niego, jakby eliksir sam skupiał się na jedynej żyjącej osobie w pobliżu. Severus poczuł swąd i natychmiast, przy pomocy zaklęcia, zdjął z siebie ubranie. Spojrzał w dół, aby zbadać, czy nie ma poparzonej skóry..._

...wyczuł, **wyczuł** śmiech Albusa...

_...i zakrztusił się śliną. Natychmiast wstał, wybiegł — zabierając jedynie coś do okrycia się — i pognał do gabinetu dyrektora._

Severus na nowo ustawił mentalne bariery, opadając na fotel przed biurkiem dyrektora, chowając twarz w dłoniach, przy wtórze śmiechu Dumbledore'a,

— Proszę bardzo, Albusie. Śmiej się, śmiej.

Gorycz w głosie Severusa uciszyła dyrektora, ale nie zdarła mu z ust uśmiechu.

— Severusie, musisz przyznać, że ta sytuacja jest naprawę...

— Żałosna?

— Śmieszna — poprawił Albus, składając razem dłonie. — Przepraszam, za mój wybuch. I za początkową ostrożność. Jednak twój Mroczny Znak nieco mnie zaniepokoił, nawet pomimo tego, że Tom już nie żyje.

Severus był w stanie wybaczyć swojemu mentorowi ostrożność, ale miał problemy z jego wybuchem wesołości.

— Dyrektorze, musimy coś zrobić.

— Tak. Przede wszystkim, trzeba cię ubrać.

— Zostawiłem szaty u siebie, wziąłem tylko to, co było pod ręką.

— Nie, Severusie. Miałem na myśli, że musimy znaleźć ci ubrania pasujące do twojego obecnego stanu.

— Albusie! — Snape wstał, kurczowo przyciskając lewą ręką prześcieradło, prawą wymachując zaciekle, ignorując wysoki ton, w jakim krzyknął imię dyrektora. — Chyba nie mówisz poważnie!

— Ależ jak najbardziej! Już teraz mogę ci powiedzieć, że nie mam pomysłu na rozwiązanie twojego problemu, a ponieważ jutro wracają uczniowie...

— Ale... To nie może... — Severus opadł z powrotem na fotel. Bledszy, niż zazwyczaj.

— Zwołam radę nauczycielską.

Snape milczał.

* * *

Nauczyciele patrzyli z ciekawością na Severusa. Ten, nadal owinięty prześcieradłem, był obrazem nieszczęścia. Dyrektor chrząknął i przedstawił sytuację obecnym, przy wtórze różnych reakcji.

— ...i tak oto nasz Mistrz Eliksirów stał się kobietą.

Severus znowu schował twarz w dłoniach, kiedy nauczyciele gapili się na niego otwarcie.

— Dlatego muszę poprosić nasze panie, aby były tak dobre ubrać Severusa w strój którejkolwiek, który by na niego pasował.

Od strony Snape'a doszedł jęk i odgłos uderzenia głową w ścianę.

Mężczyźni powoli opuścili pomieszczenie.

Po otrząśnięciu się damskiej części kadry Hogwartu, kobiety podeszły do niego. Wykluczono od razu profesor Hooch, Pince, Vector i McGonagall z powodu różnic wzrostu, profesor Sprout i Madame Pomfrey z powodu różnic tuszy. Po dostarczeniu szat pozostałych okazało się, że szaty Trelawney są za ciasne w biuście. Sinistry już mniej ciasne, ale z kolei wisiały na Severusie niezdrowo w pozostałych punktach.

To, że kobiety Hogwartu widziały nagiego Snape'a, jakoś go nie obeszło za bardzo. To nie jego ciało, nie przywiązał do tego wielkiej wagi, ale sam fakt mimo wszystko był trochę bardziej niż odrobinę krępujący.

— Nie da rady — zawyrokowała McGonagall. — Musimy zabrać cię do Hogsmeade po nowe ubrania.

Severus protestował, ale nie miał szans przeciwko takiej ilości estrogenu. Najwyraźniej każda kobieta w Hogwarcie musiała mu towarzyszyć. Czuł się jak lalka, która spadła tym kobietom z nieba. Jeszcze nie widział, aby oczy nauczycielek były takie podekscytowane.

Po zebraniu kompletu garderoby („Będzie ci to potrzebne, Severusie, uwierz nam"), wrócili do zamku, akurat na kolację. Snape czuł się wyjątkowo dziwnie bez swoich szat. Te kobiety nie pozwoliły mu nawet wybrać czerni. Będzie musiał paradować w _**kolorach**_. Na dodatek zrobiły coś z jego wydłużonymi włosami („Nie, nie zetniesz ich całkiem! Tak jest dobrze!") i co chwilę wpadały mu w oczy. Na dodatek, na Merlina, powiedziały mu więcej, niż chciał wiedzieć, na temat menstruacji (i dodały, że zaklęcie, którego używał do golenia twarzy, działa również na nogach — co mu zademonstrowały — oraz w innych miejscach, przez co odebrały mu możliwość spojrzenia którejkolwiek w oczy). Kiedy wszedł razem z kobietami do Wielkiej Sali, niemal się potknął. Zwykle robił długie, szybkie kroki, ale teraz spódnica krępowała jego ruchy i miał problemy z chodem.

— Ach, dziewczynki, i jak tam? — zapytał dyrektor ze swojego miejsca.

Niezwykle zadowolone z siebie kobiety odsłoniły przeklinającego na kobiece ubrania Snape'a i mężczyznom przy stole nauczycielskim zabrakło słów. Severus jakby nic usiadł po lewej dyrektora z morderczą miną, odganiając włosy, które wpadały mu do talerza.

— Wiesz, Severusie, gdyby nie twój wyraz twarzy, z łatwością można by nazwać cię pięknością — rzucił w końcu dyrektor.

Snape akurat wypluwał włosy, które razem z zupą dostały się do jego talerza i spojrzał na dyrektora z miną „że co ty do mnie mówisz?"

— Dyrektor ma rację — wtrącił profesor Flitwick. — Kształty i rysy masz bardzo stereotypowe.

Severus z przerażeniem spojrzał na wybuchającego śmiechem Hagrida.

— Tylko pomyślcie! Skoro my tak uważamy, to co dopiero horda nastolatków opętana hormonami?

Nauczyciele dołączyli do śmiechu Hagrida, kiedy twarz Snape'a stała się kredowobiała i upuścił łyżkę.

* * *

Podczas obiadu następnego dnia szmery w Wielkiej Sali rozbrzmiewały ze zdwojoną siłą. I wreszcie nie o Harrym Potterze uczęszczającym na swój ostatni rok nauki, tylko na temat nowej osoby przy stole nauczycielskim. Mało kto zauważył brak Snape'a, skupiony na brunetce o nieprzeciętnych walorach i ładnej twarzy, chociaż gościł na niej grymas. Gdy pomieszczenie zapełniło się uczniami, dyrektor wstał. Sala ucichła, zaciekawiona.

— Wiem, że zazwyczaj nie raczę was przemową w tym czasie, jednakże jest to konieczne w zaistniałych okolicznościach. Otóż nasz Mistrz Eliksirów, profesor Snape, eksperymentował z pewnym eliksirem. Eksperyment nieco wyrwał się spod kontroli i... cóż...

— Nareszcie nie ma Snape'a! — krzyknęła uradowanym głosem ruda głowa ze stołu Gryffindoru.

— Minus dziesięć punktów, panie Weasley! — warknęła zagadkowa brunetka, a następnie mamrocząc pod nosem odrzuciła włosy na plecy.

Ron nie wiedział, jak ma zareagować na to, że obca osoba zna go po nazwisku i odbiera mu punkty.

Dyrektor odchrząknął.

— Cóż, trzeba to powiedzieć. W skutek wydarzeń, o których mówiłem, profesor Snape... Ach, zmienił płeć.

Cisza.

Brunetka wstała i zmierzyła salę wzrokiem.

— Każdy, od kogo usłyszę cokolwiek na temat mojej nowej... aparycji, utraci pięćdziesiąt punktów. Niezależnie od Domu — oznajmiła złowrogo i wyszła z Sali.

— Na gacie Merlina, to był Snape? — wydarł się po raz kolejny Ron.

— _Profesor_ Snape, panie Weasley — potwierdził Dumbledore.

Rozmowy wybuchły, ale po raz kolejny przebił się przez nie głos rudzielca:

— O Merlinie, wyobrażacie sobie, co to będzie, kiedy Snape będzie miał PMS? Gorzej niż Hermiona!

— _RONALD!_

* * *

Severus miał oczy i pomimo tego, że preferował mężczyzn nad kobiety, potrafił zauważyć, że rzeczywiście kontrast pomiędzy jego męską formą a tą żeńską jest uderzający. Jako kobieta naprawdę był osobą, na której warto zawiesić oko, musiał to przed sobą przyznać. Jednak stało się to jego przekleństwem. Niemal cały czas czuł na sobie spojrzenia uczniów. I to nie spojrzenia ciekawości, a wyraźnego zainteresowania. Maślanych oczu nie odstraszała nawet odpychająca jak zawsze postawa Mistrza Eliksirów.

Najbardziej niepokojące było spojrzenie jednego z Gryfonów. Potter nie patrzył lubieżnie. Nie patrzył jak zakochany szczeniak. Nie patrzył z wywieszonym jęzorem.

Harry Potter patrzył na Severusa jak na obraz w galerii. Jak na sztukę w teatrze. Jak na wino podczas degustacji.

A Snape uciekał od tych spojrzeń. One burzyły jego świat od środka. Nie pomagały nawet początkowe konfrontacje, których zaniechał, kiedy się okazało, że w kobiecej postaci nagle stracił wzrostową przewagę i nawet taki Potter mógł patrzeć na niego z góry.

Severus skrzywił się, wyczuwając ból w dole brzucha.

— Cholerna macica — rzucił w ciemny korytarz przed sobą.

Nie zdążył zareagować, kiedy męskie ramiona otoczyły go w pasie i pociągnęły do najbliższej sali. Trzymał różdżkę w ręce niemal od razu, jednak silna dłoń uniemożliwiła mu uniesienie jej na tyle, aby zagrozić napastnikowi.

— Proszę się uspokoić, profesorze Snape — wyszeptał głos do jego ucha, zacieśniając uścisk na jego talii.

— Potter! Natychmiast mnie puść!

Cichy śmiech rozbrzmiał na karku Severusa.

— Nie, nie puszczę. To jest plus tego ciała, profesorze. Nie narzekałem na tamto, jednak to jest o wiele bardziej... — usta Gryfona obniżyły się i spoczęły na karku Snape'a w delikatnym pocałunku — ...uległe.

Severus szarpnął się, ale tylko wtopił się przez to bardziej w ciało Pottera.

— Potter. Natychmiast mnie zostaw. Gryffindor traci dwadzieścia punktów.

— Trudno.

Takiego komentarza Severus się nie spodziewał. Rozkojarzył się, co chłopak wykorzystał natychmiast, odrzucając jego różdżkę. Snape warknął i miał zamiar zacząć odbierać kolejne punkty, ale został gwałtownie odwrócony przodem do Pottera i odkrył, że znajduje się w jego stanowczym uścisku. I że jedna z dłoni Gryfona leży niebezpiecznie nisko dolnej części jego pleców.

Pomijając fakt, że piersi Severusa wciskają się w tors chłopaka...

— No proszę. Profesor Snape się rumieni.

Severus podniósł głowę w górę, chcąc zrównać Pottera z ziemią, ale nie zdążył, bo bachor go pocałował. Snape był wytrącony z równowagi jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej, przez co Potter niemal od razu wsunął swój język do ust profesora. Czując go na swoim podniebieniu, Severus warknął i ugryzł.

Z cichym okrzykiem zaskoczenia Gryfon odsunął się, zasłaniając usta dłonią. Mistrz Eliksirów ciskał piorunami z oczu, pomimo swojego rumieńca na policzkach.

— Nigdy więcej tego nie zrobisz, Potter. Puść mnie.

— Nie... — zaczął Gryfon, a potem skrzywił się. — Język mi krwawi!

— Nie trzeba było wpychać go tam, gdzie nie powinieneś.

Potter pochylił się nad uchem Severusa.

— Mogę go wsadzić w inne miejsce — wyszeptał, jedną ręką łapiąc tyłek profesora, a drugą spuszczając na jego wzgórek łonowy.

— _Minus pięćdziesiąt punktów, Potter!_ — wrzasnął Snape, z upokorzeniem słysząc wyższy ton swojego głosu.

Zaczął się wiercić, żeby uciec, ale chłopak odwrócił ich i teraz to Severus plecami opierał się o ścianę. Ponieważ został trochę zbyt brutalnie przyciśnięty do tej powierzchni, uderzył w nią potylicą i musiał pozbyć się małych mroczków przed oczami. Gdy już był w pełni świadomy odkrył, że ręka Gryfona z jego tyłka przesunęła się i podwinęła jego spódnicę, a druga właśnie wsuwała się pomiędzy jego nogi.

Severus syknął wściekle i zrobił coś, co podpowiedział mu instynkt.

Zgiął nogę w kolanie i uniósł ją w górę.

Gwałtowny jęk i odzyskana wolność upewniły go, że instynkt ma niezawodny. Szybko znalazł różdżkę i wycelował w klęczącego Pottera. Snape dobrze wiedział, że taki cios potrafi zaboleć i teraz na jego twarzy zagościł uśmieszek.

— Nie waż się zrobić tego jeszcze raz, Potter.

— Jestem w tobie zakochany — odezwał się zduszonym głosem Gryfon.

Snape nieomal ponownie upuścił różdżkę.

— Co proszę?

— Jestem w tobie zakochany — powtórzył już pewniej Potter, wstając, ale nie próbując podchodzić bliżej. — Byłem już wcześniej, ale nie łudziłem się, że mógłbym coś z tym zrobić. Byłeś większy i silniejszy. Ale w tym ciele...

— Potter, chciałeś się mi _narzucić_?

— Taki był plan.

Severus patrzył w niedowierzaniu na chłopaka stojącego przed sobą.

— Popraw mnie, jeśli się mylę. Chciałeś wykorzystać słabszą kobietę?

Potter zamrugał i po raz pierwszy zarumienił się, kiedy dotarł do niego sens tych słów.

— Nie! Ja... ja nie chciałem... Cholera.

Severus prychnął.

— To na pewno nie było Gryfońskie. Chociaż ten brak przemyślenia działań to dokładnie to, co cechuje Gryfonów.

— Przepraszam, profesorze. Ja... ja nie chciałem, nie myślałem...

— Właśnie o tym mówiłem, Potter. Nie myślałeś. Wynoś się.

— Ale... ale mówiłem prawdę. O tym, że pana...

— Przestań, Potter — przerwał mu Snape, prychając. — Nie myślisz chyba, że ci uwierzę w takie bzdury?

— Ale to prawda — powtórzył Gryfon, znowu podchodząc bliżej. Nie cofnął się nawet wtedy, kiedy czubek różdżki Mistrza Eliksirów wbijał się w jego żuchwę. — Udowodnię to.

— Zobaczymy. Teraz żegnam, panie Potter.

Zanim Severus zdążył zareagować, Gryfon pochylił głowę i pocałował jego dłoń, trzymającą różdżkę.

— Do zobaczenia, profesorze — powiedział cicho, niemal szeptem i wyszedł z sali.

Zostawił bardzo zirytowanego Severusa w klasie. Zirytowanego swoim rumieńcem.


	2. Romantycznie

Kiedy pierwszy raz znana wszystkim śnieżna sowa Harry'ego Pottera wleciała do Wielkiej Sali podczas śniadania, niosąc w dziobie bordowo–czarną różę, połowa masy uczniowskiej wstrzymała oddech, patrząc, w którym kierunku się uda. Sowa krążyła nad stołami, jakby nie była pewna, czy aby na pewno ma wykonać zadanie.

— Harry? Twoja sowa chyba potrzebuje wsparcia — powiedziała Hermiona, w duchu zadając sobie pytanie, do kogo sowa miała się skierować.

Mniej biegły w dyplomacji od przyjaciółki, Ron myślał głośno:

— Do kogo, do diaska, ta róża, Harry?

Zielonooki akurat kiwnął zachęcająco głową swojej sowie, która skierowała się prosto do stołu nauczycielskiego i z gracją wylądowała przed Mistrzem Eliksirów, upuszczając kwiat przed nim i odlatując.

Cisza zaległa w całej sali, każde oko było skupione na Severusie, a nieliczne na jego falującej piersi. On sam odgarnął wyćwiczonym już ruchem włosy sprzed twarzy, odchylając się na krześle i mrużąc oczy. Patrzył to na różę, to na stół Gryffindoru. Nie zrobił nic przez dłuższy czas, więc w końcu wybuchły szepty.

Harry ze stoickim spokojem tłumaczył przyjaciołom i połowie sali, która podsłuchiwała, że to nie ich sprawa, dlaczego robi, co robi, chociaż docenia ich troskę. W końcu wstał, trzasnął dłonią w blat, nakrzyczał na Rona, że jest ślepy, niedojrzały i uprzedzony, a następnie wymaszerował z pomieszczenia. Nawet nie spojrzał na stół prezydialny. Zamieszanie, które wywołał swoim wystąpieniem, odwróciło uwagę wszystkich od nauczycieli.

Dyrektor wyglądał na zamyślonego i smutnego. Inni nauczycieli byli albo oburzeni, albo w szoku. Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na profesora Snape'a, który wyszedł drzwiami znajdującymi się za stołem nauczycielskim. Wziąwszy ze sobą podarowaną różę.

Był koniec marca, a Hedwiga niezmiennie przynosiła codziennie rano taką samą różę tej samej osobie, czasami z krótkim liścikiem. Wszyscy przeszli nad tym do porządku dziennego, pewnie dlatego, że nic ponadto nie wskazywało na rozwijanie jakiegokolwiek romansu pomiędzy tą dwójką. Harry się nie wymykał ze swojej wieży, a Snape nie był dla niego miły. Oprócz kwiatów jedyne, co wskazywało na pewny postęp w całej tej sytuacji, to wymiana spojrzeń pomiędzy dwoma zainteresowanymi. Na lekcjach, w Wielkiej Sali, okazjonalnie na korytarzu. Mistrz Eliksirów patrzył z rezerwą, ale Gryfon z pewnym błyskiem w oku. Pewnie przyczyna tego błysku spowodowała, że przyjaciele pogodzili się z decyzją Harry'ego, z jego wyborem.

Jednakże Potter nie był w stanie nic zrobić dalej nie dlatego, że nie chciał, tylko dlatego, że nie mógł. Kiedy podarował nauczycielowi drugą różę, został wezwany do dyrektora. Dumbledore poczęstował go herbatą i ze stoickim spokojem przeszedł do sedna.

— Harry nie mogę pozwolić, żeby to rozwinęło się dalej.

Gryfon spojrzał na swojego mentora, przełykając herbatę. Domyślił się, o co chodziło, nie był aż taki tępy.

— Dlaczego, proszę pana? — Proste, ładne, grzeczne pytanie. Nawet ton głosu młodzieńca był bez zarzutu, lekko ciekawy, trochę, odrobinę, zawiedziony.

— Po pierwsze, związek nauczyciela z uczniem jest prawnie zakazany. Będę musiał zwolnić profesora Snape'a, a ciebie wyrzucić ze szkoły. — Oczy zza okularów–połówek nie migotały. — Po drugie, mając na sercu dobro Severusa, nie pozwolę na igranie z nim z powodu sytuacji, w której się znajduje.

Przez chwilę dyrektor myślał, że Harry trzaśnie w biurko tak samo, jak w stół Gryffindoru. Zamiast tego, drżącą ręką odstawił filiżankę z herbatą, ciskając oczami błyskawice podobne do tej na jego czole.

— Profesorze, nie upadłem tak nisko, żeby brać odwet w taki sposób. — Słowa _„Chciałeś wykorzystać słabszą kobietę?"_ huczały w jego głowie. — Czuję coś do profesora Snape'a dłużej, niż od powrotu z przerwy świątecznej. Wcześniej po prostu... Uch, nie miałem odwagi. — Spojrzał w swoje ręce. — Jestem Gryfonem, ale nie samobójcą — wymamrotał cicho.

Dumbledore oparł się o swój fotel, złączył palce dłoni ze sobą i przyglądał się młodemu mężczyźnie siedzącemu przed nim.

— Harry, zrozum, znam cię, ale mimo wszystko nadal boję się, że jednak twoje słowa nie są prawdą.

Potter podniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się słabo.

— Cóż. Przypuszczam, że ma pan powody. Profesor Snape jest piękną kobietą. — Westchnął i wyglądał, jakby zebrał się na odwagę. — Niech pan użyje na mnie legilimencji. Znajdzie pan tam prawdę.

Dyrektor uśmiechnął się.

— Nie muszę. To, że sam mi zaoferowałeś taką możliwość, mówi o twoich intencjach. Ale nadal, Harry, nie mogę pozwolić na rozwinięcie tej znajomości, póki pozostajesz uczniem.

Harry wypił jednym duszkiem resztę herbaty z filiżanki.

— Rozumiem, dyrektorze.

Teraz, pod koniec marca, nie był taki pewny, czy na pewno zrozumiał, skoro za każdym razem, gdy widział Snape'a, mógł myśleć jedynie o tym krótkim zbliżeniu do niego w klasie.

* * *

Severus Snape czuł się oburzony na samą myśl, że Harry Potter uważa, iż może go uwieść czymś tak trywialnym jak róże. Pierwszą wziął ze sobą tylko dlatego, żeby zobaczyć, czy da się ją wykorzystać do jakiegoś eliksiru. Jakie było jego zdziwienie, kiedy po oskubaniu zewnętrznych płatków, wyjrzała zza nich fiolka z rzadkim i dość drogim jadem zaczarowanej kobry królewskiej.

Jego nastawienie do taktyki Gryfona zmieniło się diametralnie, kiedy jego kobiece serce, przy wtórze kobiecych hormonów, wpompowało ekscytację do jego kobiecego ciała na widok tego składnika. Podejrzewał, że to jest właśnie radość z trafionego prezentu i niejako wystraszył się. Jeśli nadal będzie dostawać takie prezenty, cały ten hormon szczęścia może go zmiękczyć na chłopaka.

Kolejne kwiaty zawierały niespodzianki tego samego rodzaju. Rzadkie, trudne do zdobycia, drogie składniki. Czasami była prawdziwa róża, z liścikiem mówiącym: „Przepraszam, ale nie doszło na czas." Te kwiaty również można było użyć.

Severus odbył swoją część rozmowy z dyrektorem, tuż przed Potterem, chociaż obaj o sobie nie wiedzieli. Teraz Snape był sfrustrowany. Złapał się na tym, że **wyczekuje** śniadań, żeby tylko dostać kolejny kwiat, kolejny składnik. Ostatnie dni marca mijały w euforii, a jednocześnie w przerażeniu. Jak to możliwe, że w ogóle nie poznając chłopaka, przywiązywał się do niego? Merlinie, czy upadł aż tak nisko, do rangi materialisty?

Skrzywił się i przeczesał włosy dłońmi. Potter wydawał się zainteresowany wtedy, w klasie. A jednak teraz, oprócz posyłania przesyłek i spojrzeń, nie wykonywał żadnego ruchu. Jakby dopiero teraz zaczął przestrzegać zasad! Snape spiorunował młodzieńca wzrokiem, na co on speszył się i odwrócił spojrzenie, a kiedy wleciały sowy, zarumienił i schował twarz w dłoniach. Zaintrygowany tą reakcją Severus odsunął talerz i czekał. Hedwiga wylądowała przed nim, uszczypnęła go pieszczotliwie w dłoń i odleciała, zostawiając różę i liścik. Mistrz Eliksirów zabrał i jedno, i drugie do lochów. Zaciekawiony złamał woskową pieczęć.

„_Czyż mam nakazać ci miłość?  
Mógłbym.  
Czyż mam wymusić twą miłość?  
Potrafiłbym.  
Czyż nie będę mimo to błagać o twą miłość?  
Będę.  
_Chociaż mam _Imperio_."

Chłopak wykonał krok. Duży krok na przód. List miłosny? Shakespeare? Severus przesuwał między palcami móżdżek niebieskiej żaby morskiej, marszcząc brwi w zastanowieniu. Możliwe, a nawet bardzo prawdopodobne, że pomogła mu panna Granger. Zmrużył oczy, biorąc do ręki czysty pergamin i pióro. _Cóż, zobaczymy, panie Potter, co wyjdzie z tej gry_, pomyślał.

Gdy następnego ranka sowa wylądowała przed Severusem, zatrzymał ją przy sobie i wręczył zwinięty w rulonik pergamin. Hedwiga gruchnęła z entuzjazmem i poleciała do swojego pana. Oczy Gryfona rozszerzyły się w szoku, kiedy poznał pismo profesora. Spojrzał na niego niedowierzająco, ale Snape w spokoju jadł śniadanie, z uśmieszkiem na ustach.

Harry wyszedł, chcąc przeczytać notatkę samemu. W sowiarni znalazł spokój i ciszę, więc od razu dorwał się do pergaminu.

„_Ja — zakochany! Ja, jeszcze niedawno  
Bicz na kochanków, prześmiewca ich łez,  
Krytyk, ba — nocny strażnik, pedantyczny  
Mentor Amora, chłopczyka, któremu  
Żaden śmiertelnik w pysze nie dorówna!  
Ja mam się kochać, zalecać, oświadczać?"_

Potter ruszył niczym taran do wieży i dormitorium, po swój pokaźny tomik Shakespeare'a. Szybko napisał odpowiedź.

Snape był pod wrażeniem, że chłopak znalazł dalszy ciąg użytego przez niego fragmentu.

„_A ja w dodatku kocham tę najgorszą  
Z trzech, tę psotnicę o brwiach z aksamitu,  
Z dwiema kulkami smoły zamiast oczu.  
I to ja do niej wzdycham, nie śpię przez nią,  
Modlę się o nią!  
_Z trzech — mógłbym pewnie wykorzystać tutaj trzy aktualne opiekunki domów..."

Snape był rozbawiony nazwaniem go psotnym i rozdrażniony spostrzeżeniem o opiekunkach domów. Napisał więc odpowiedź:

„_O tak, jest to plaga,  
Którą pokarał mnie Amor za kpiny  
Z jego straszliwej dziecięcej wszechmocy.  
_Zapominasz się, panie Potter."

Kolejnym razem dostał bukiet. Ogromny, niesiony przez trzy sowy. Sama Hedwiga przyniosła tylko krótką notkę.

„_Wszystko co spotykam, jest dla mnie bez treści,  
W tobie, ma różo, mój wszechświat się mieści."_

Uśmiechnął się kpiąco. Przywołał skrzata i kazał mu umieścić bukiet w swoich kwaterach. Ku rozczarowaniu Harry'ego, nie dostał kolejnej notki z wierszem od profesora Snape'a. Tylko ze słowami: „Dosyć tego sentymentalizmu." Cóż, dostosował się do tego i wrócił do wysyłania prezentów. Ponieważ rzadkie składniki eliksirów mu się skończyły, zaczął wysyłać wcześniejsze na nowo.

Jeszcze kwiecień, maj i trochę czerwca...

* * *

...które minęło jak z bicza strzelił. W ostatni dzień szkoły, Harry Potter chodził niemal od rana z sercem na dłoni. Każdy widział jego rozbiegane oczy i potargane włosy.

— Co ty ze sobą zrobiłeś? — pytał Ron.

— Nie wiem, co mi się stało — odpowiadał, drapiąc się w głowę sfrustrowany.

Hermiona patrzyła na niego z rozbawieniem, domykając jego żuchwę, kiedy odpływał. Czy to w pokoju wspólnym, czy na posiłkach, patrząc na Snape'a. Sam Mistrz Eliksirów wydawał się nieco spięty.

Później, gdy młodsze roczniki robiły, co tylko chciały, siódmoklasiści zbierali się w Wielkiej Sali, ubrani w wyjściowe szaty, jak nauczyciele.

Severus po raz setny poprawił swoją szatę. Nie pierwszy raz pomyślał, że złym pomysłem było pozwolić dobrać swoją garderobę kobiecej części kadry. Aktualna szata na pewno plasowała się daleko poza normalnością. Wycięcie na dekolcie miała niemal do pępka. Merlinie broń! Dzięki magii Severusowi udało się nieco zakryć osłoniętą skórę. Jak się jednak okazało, nie wystarczająco, jeśli brać pod uwagę maślany wzrok kilku namolnych prawie–absolwentów. W tym Harry'ego Pottera.

Każdego roku Dumbledore, żegnając kolejny rocznik, po raz pierwszy naprawdę wygłaszał mowę. Poważną i nudną, jaką powinien mówić dyrektor. Zdziwienie uczniów było bezcenne. Potem był czas na krótkie rozmowy ze swoimi opiekunami. Snape czekał już na swoje Węże przy końcu stołu. Pansy Parkinson usiadła obok niego.

— Wygląda pan wspaniale, profesorze. Gdyby jednak spiął pan włosy, o tak... — Dziewczyna momentalnie znalazła się za nim i używając własnych spinek, mając pomoc Milicenty Bulstrode, zajęła się jego fryzurą.

Severus westchnął, policzył do pięciu i zwrócił się do pozostałych.

— Nie łudźcie się, że to mnie rozproszy. Po raz siódmy nie zdobyliśmy Pucharu Domów, a Pucharu Quidditcha po raz piąty. Teraz, bez was, pewnie będzie jeszcze gorzej.

— To naprawdę niezły komplement, profesorze — przyznał Zabini. Nott przytaknął. Dafne Greengrass zaczęła wyciągać spinki ze swoich włosów, aby podać je Parkinson.

— Właśnie powiedziałem wam, że przegraliśmy i że skoro jesteście tacy dobrzy, to powinniście do tego nie pozwolić. Czy to jest komplement dla was?

— Owszem — powiedział Malfoy, przyglądając się ze zmrużonymi oczami włosom Snape'a. — Pomijając fakt, że przegraliśmy znowu w Gryfonami. Ale oni teraz też trochę stracą. Złota Trójca kończy edukację. — Powiedział to bez dawnego sarkazmu. Po pokonaniu Voldemorta nie wywyższał się aż tak bardzo.

— Co nie znaczy... Panno Parkinson!

— To nie ja, to Tracey! I niech pan się nie rusza.

Snape rzucił okiem w bok, rejestrując pannę Davis odsuwającą się od jego włosów. Usiadła obok Notta i oparła głowę na jego ramię.

— Będzie pan ładnie wyglądał — oznajmiła, a Greengrass przytaknęła.

Severus prychnął, a Blaise uśmiechnął się ślizgońsko.

— Tak, Tracey. Każdy mężczyzna chce wyglądać „ładnie".

— Słuszna uwaga, panie Zabini — przyznał Snape. Był zadowolony, że jego Węże przyjęły jego nową formę jak on, jako przejściową.

Był też zadowolony, że nie spędzali tego czasu na ckliwych pożegnaniach (jak Puchoni), zapewnieniach o tym, że będą zawsze o sobie pamiętać (jak Krukoni) i krzycząc o swoich planach (jak Gryfoni). Gryfoni...

Severus zmrużył oczy, patrząc, jak Weasley trzyma Pottera za szyję pod ramieniem, drugą ręką mierzwiąc mu włosy. Wrócił do swoich Ślizgonów. Malfoy uzgadniał z Dafne Greengrass datę wizyty, Bulstrode drażniła się z Davis, Parkinson nadal zajmowała się jego włosami, Nott i Zabini śmiali się z Crabbe'a i Goyle'a, którzy znowu byli głodni.

— Skończone! — krzyknęła Pansy i odeszła na bok. Wszystkie spojrzenia podążyły w stronę Snape'a, a potem z uznaniem na Parkinson.

— Dobra robota, Pansy — powiedział z powagą Draco, a reszta skinęła potwierdzająco głową.

— Czy chcę wiedzieć, jak wyglądam? — zapytał Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Mógłby pan, bo to wygląda... E, ładnie — powiedział Zabini. Nott parsknął.

— Niech pan zostanie tak do uczty pożegnalnej! Może pan nawet zatrzymać wszystkie te spinki! — nalegała Bulstrode.

Severus westchnął dramatycznie i złożył ręce pod biustem.

— No dobrze.

Węże uśmiechnęły się kącikami ust.

* * *

Na uczcie w kolorach Gryffindoru, Severus, jak obiecał swoim wychowankom, pojawił się w tej samej fryzurze. Nawet jej nie dotykał. Zwrócił uwagę, że niektóre nauczycielki patrzą na niego z uznaniem. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy aby na pewno dobrym pomysłem było nie patrzenie w lustro. Westchnął i jego wzrok mimowolnie powędrował do stołu Gryfonów.

Harry Potter miał najbardziej niedorzeczny wyraz twarzy, jaki zdarzyło mu się nosić w ciągu siedmiu lat. Gapił się na Mistrza Eliksirów i zdawał się nie być w pełni świadomy, co się wokół niego dzieje. Severus uniósł brwi i rzucił mu potępiające spojrzenie. Jak grochem o ścianę — Potter tylko się uśmiechnął, najwyraźniej zadowolony, że obiekt jego westchnień go zauważył.

Pojawiło się jedzenie i Snape odwrócił się do swojego talerza. Razem z Sinistrą rozmawiał na temat kończących edukację Ślizgonów. Nie zdziwił się bardzo, gdy podzieliła jego zdanie co do coraz słabszej kondycji tego domu. Kiedy temat się wyczerpał, Severus odwrócił się do dyrektora. Już otworzył usta, kiedy Albus przerwał mu.

— Nie, niestety, Severusie, jeszcze nic nie znaleźliśmy.

Snape spochmurniał. Nie spędzał całego swojego czasu na zachwycaniu się prezentami od cielaka Potterów. Co tydzień chodził na herbatkę do dyrektora, pytając się o swoją sytuację. Poświęcał się, aby wrócić do normy. Jednak Dumbledore i jego ludzie nie poczynili jeszcze postępów nad tą sprawą. Sam Severus miał trudności ze znalezieniem antidotum na własną rękę.

Dotrwano do końca uczty, łzy polały się nad pokoleniem Harry'ego Pottera, które opuszczało szkołę, wychodzono z sali i kierowano się do dormitoriów. Jeden tylko Gryfon, zamiast kierować się do swojej wieży, skręcił razem z Puchonami i Ślizgonami do lochów. Kiedy Puchoni skręcili, on nadal szedł ze Ślizgonami. Jak zauważył, Parkinson, Bulstrode, Greengrass i Davis poszły za nim do drzwi do komnat Mistrza Eliksirów. Zawahał się przed zapukaniem i spojrzał na nie pytająco.

— Przyzwoitki, Potter — rzuciła Pansy, krzyżując ramiona pod biustem. Uśmiechnął się słabo i zapukał. Zero odpowiedzi.

Harry walnął się w czoło — przecież Snape pewnie jeszcze nie wrócił. Oparł się o ścianę obok drzwi, dziewczyny zrobiły to samo na przeciwległej ścianie. Gryfon wyciągnął pomniejszoną różę z kieszeni, powiększył ją i zbadał, czy nic się jej nie stało. Potem zerknął na Ślizgonki, oderwał cztery płatki z tej róży i przetransmutował je w mniejsze wersje oryginału.

Severus wszedł na korytarz akurat wtedy, kiedy Harry Potter rozdawał zdziwionej czwórce kwiaty. Gdy doszedł do swoich kwater, Gryfon stanął tuż obok niego.

— Um...

Snape odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego w górę. _W górę_, niech go licho.

— Tak, panie Potter?

Młodzieniec zagryzł wargę i rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na dziewczyny pod ścianą. Potem westchnął i wyciągnął różę.

— Proszę.

Severus przyjął kwiat, kiwając głową. Ledwo zdążył na nowo unieść brodę, wyczuł na niej palce, przysuwające jego twarz do szybkiego i lekkiego pocałunku.

— Czy... — zaczął Potter, jakby obawiał się skrzyczenia za swoje działania. — Zastanawiałem się, czy ma pan wolny piątek za tydzień.

Mistrz Eliksirów patrzył na swojego byłego ucznia.

— Nie tracisz czasu, co, Potter? — odpowiedział, bawiąc się kwiatem w dłoniach.

— Cóż, eee... nie, nie tracę.

Severus westchnął dramatycznie i spojrzał na swoje byłe wychowanki. Davis i Greengrass przyglądały się tej scenie z niedorzecznymi uśmiechami. Snape uniósł wargę i wygonił je ruchem ręki. Zawahały się.

— Idźcie spać, bo jutro wcześnie musicie wstać na pociąg.

Parkinson był ostatnią, która ruszyła się spod ściany.

— Na czym skończyliśmy, panie Potter?

Ale Gryfon wydawał się stracić całą odwagę. Schował twarz w dłoniach i pokręcił głową.

— Przepraszam. Byłem głupi, przepraszam. Nie będę pana więcej niepokoił.

Brwi Severusa podniosły się ponownie.

— O czym ty mówisz?

— Nie wiem — przyznał szczerze Potter.

Snape wywrócił oczami. Przesunął kwiatem róży po długości szczęki Gryfona, ku jego niezmiernemu zaskoczeniu.

— Do piątku będę jeszcze tutaj, w zamku. O osiemnastej, Potter, i nie waż się spóźnić — oznajmił Severus i z tymi słowami wszedł do swoich komnat, zostawiając przed nimi skołowanego od nadmiaru emocji młodzieńca.

* * *

* * *

_Trochę wyjaśnień._

_Mamy tutaj trzy nawiązania. Jedno jawne (Shakespeare — zaraz do tego dojdziemy) i dwa zatajone._

_Pierwsze z nich to parafraza fragmentu z książki Aleksandra Dumasa „Wicehrabia de Brangelonne":_

**_(...) powiedziała Hermiona, w duchu zadając sobie pytanie, do kogo sowa miała się skierować.  
Mniej biegły w dyplomacji od przyjaciółki, Ron myślał głośno:  
— Do kogo, do diaska, ta róża, Harry?_**

_Druga to nawiązanie do piosenki z Bollywoodzkiego filmu „Coś się dzieje":_

**_Każdy widział jego rozbiegane oczy i potargane włosy.  
— Co ty ze sobą zrobiłeś? — pytał Ron.  
— Nie wiem, co mi się stało — odpowiadał (...)_**

_I w końcu nasz Shakespeare. Pierwszy fragment pochodzi ze „Straconych Zachodów Miłości" (IV,1). Drugi, trzeci i czwarty również (III,1). Ostatni z Sonetu 109.

* * *

_

_Pisane po raz kolejny po nocy. Przepraszam tych, którzy chcieli, żeby Severus wrócił do swojej postaci __— jeśli będziecie chcieli kontynuacji, to pewnie wróci... c;  
_

_I jak się (nie) podobało?_

_Czy chcecie jeszcze więcej?_

_Czy może macie sugestie, co powinno się stać dalej?_

_Odpowiedzi na te i inne pytania proszę zawrzeć w komentarzu. :3  
_


	3. Starannie

Severus był już zmęczony. Lato było strasznie gorące, niemal jak trzy lata temu, po powrocie Voldemorta. Upały nie słabły nawet pod wieczór. Ciekawił się, czy ta pogoda utrzyma się do końca sierpnia, czy jednak na nowy rok szkolny będzie chłodniej. Wolałby oczywiście, żeby sierpień oszczędził im upałów.

Severus preferował zimę. Chłód przenikał przez kamienie zamku i w lochach było tak, jak być powinno — zimno, mroźnie, nie do wytrzymania. A kiedy było ciepło na dworze, cóż, Severus bywał u siebie, a w domu nawet nie miał lochów.

Teraz z kolei tłoczył się w mugolskim metrze razem z Harrym Potterem. W mugolskich ubraniach. W mugolskich, kobiecych (czy też raczej dziewczęcych, bo wątpił, żeby poważne, dojrzałe kobiety takie nosiły), krótkich ubraniach. A upał wysysał z niego siły.

Ale po kolei.

**

* * *

**

Severus Snape, pierwszego wieczoru, którego miał się spotkać z Harrym Potterem, wykorzystał młodzieńca do przeprowadzki z Hogwartu do swojego domu. Wymęczony Gryfon przyjął szklankę herbaty po całym tym przenoszeniu i układaniu (Severus preferował użycie siły, nie magii), odpoczywając chwilę. Zapoznał się z rozkładem pokoi w domu Snape'a, co było na plus. Ledwo skończył pić i odstawił szklankę, Severus wygonił go z domu. Tuż przed zamknięciem drzwi Harry wydusił „Wrócę jutro!"

I tak wracał już codziennie ponad miesiąc. Severus musiał mu przyznać, że był wytrwały. Czasami zostawali w domu, czasami wychodzili do czarodziejskiego lub mugolskiego świata. Kilka razy chłopak wybierał banalne propozycje wyjścia, przez co Severus ganił go i kończył randkę zanim się zaczęła. Następnego dnia Potter przychodził niczym zbity pies, przepraszając i oferując praktycznie wszystko, żeby tylko profesor nie był za długo na niego zły i pozwolił mu nadal kręcić się koło siebie.

Severus czuł, że podoba mu się to bieganie wokół swojej osoby. Lekka próżność w życiu nikogo nie zabije, prawda? Przez ponad trzydzieści lat swojego życia nikt nie krążył wokół niego. A przynajmniej nikt nie krążył po to, żeby móc być w jego towarzystwie, zabawiać go, może nawet podziwiać. Zazwyczaj krążyli jak sępy, czekające aż wyzionie ducha i stanie się padliną (główną rolę w tym krążeniu pełnili Potter, Black i reszta zdeprawowanych Gryfonów w czasach jego młodości). Aż do tego czasu, aż do tego konkretnego, młodego mężczyzny, nikt tak bardzo nie starał się być w jego towarzystwie, słuchać go i czerpać przyjemność z obelg, w których, gdy Severus miał lepszy dzień, umieszczał komplementy.

Latorośl Potterów była, jak się zdawało, łasa szczególnie na te zamaskowane komplementy.

Albo po prostu uwielbiał przepraszać i błagać o przyjęcie z powrotem.

Albo jeszcze inaczej, nie umiał trzymać się do końca zasad, które ustalił Snape.

Wprawdzie nie powiedział ich otwarcie, ale po piątym razie brutalnego zatrzymania zbyt swobodnie krążącej dłoni Pottera, chłopak mógłby się nauczyć, że są miejsca nietykalne, a naruszenie ustalonych granic grozi bolesnym uderzeniem w policzek (i to nie wewnętrzną stroną! Knykcie o wiele lepiej się nadają do zadawania bólu), skrzyczeniem i wyrzuceniem za próg. Mały masochista.

**

* * *

**

Najgorzej było w środku lipca. Tuż przed i w trakcie miesiączki, Severus Snape czuł się jak pod działaniem zaklęcia _confundus_. Raz był całkiem normalny, raz odurzony i wściekły na Pottera, że zabiera mu tlen z domu, a raz tak zamroczony, że sam rzucał się na chłopaka, pozwalając mu przekraczać granice, które sam ustanowił. Chociaż nie aż tak bardzo, nie był na tyle zamroczony, żeby oddać się całkiem Gryfonowi. Jednak wyraźnie czuł, że ten tego chciał. Oj tak, bardzo chciał.

Dumbledore powiedział, że to wpływ upału, ponieważ w Hogwarcie nic takiego się z Severusem nie działo.

Z każdego spotkania, w którym młody Potter był w stanie włożyć rękę tu i tam, poczuć nieco więcej ciała, niż zwykle pozwalał mu Snape, chłopak wychodził zmieszany, spięty i z twardym... orzechem do zgryzienia. Jeśli następnego dnia Severus miał najgorszą odmianę swojego humoru, Potter był karany za „wykorzystywanie otumanionej kobiety". Myślał wtedy, że nie było warto brać odwetu na Snapie w tym stanie, ale potem znowu przychodził humor ojej–jak–mi–dobrze–przy–twojej–piersi–Harry i Gryfon tracił głowę. Ale trwało to tylko półtora tygodnia, więc chłopak nie mógł się dobrze tym nacieszyć.

Potem wrócili do normy. Wypady na spacer, na poszukiwanie składników do eliksirów (Potter dawał z siebie wszystko, żeby nie okazać znudzenia, co rzadko mu wychodziło — estrogen Severusa uważał to za „słodkie"), na wystawne kolacje, do kina (ulubiony sposób spędzania czasu Harry'ego) czy na zwykle zakupy, żeby obiad zrobić w domu Snape'a.

Trzydziestego lipca Severus z samego rana krążył lekko zaniepokojony. Byli już parą, prawda? Więc co, na ciasne pantalony Merlina, powinien sprawić bachorowi na urodziny? Bo tak robią pary, prawda? Obdarowują się prezentami na różne okazje, czyż nie? Severus nie miał zbyt dużego (khem–khem, żadnego, khem–khem) doświadczenia w tych sprawach, ale to zawsze wydawało mu się właściwe w takiej sytuacji.

Tak się zamyślił, że spalił jajecznicę, wyrzucił ją do doniczki, a patelnię schował do pralki.

Jedząc suchy chleb (to było najbezpieczniejsze, bo był już pokrojony) wyczuł, że ktoś naruszył jego osłony. Z uniesioną różdżką w jednej ręce, połową skibki w drugiej, przeżuwając w ustach, wszedł do salonu. Zastał tam Albusa z paczką pod pachą. Przełknął to, co musiał, aby się poprawnie wysłowić.

— Dzień dobry dyrektorze. Co to?

— Odtrutka.

Severus patrzył, jak starszy czarodziej chichocze ze sposobu, w jaki Severus na niego patrzy.

— Odtrutka? — wybuchnął Snape (kromka wyleciała mu z ręki, kiedy unosił je w furii. Zauważył, że w kobiecej postaci nie potrafi utrzymać swojej fasady spokoju). — Czy ja jestem jakiś szczur, czy coś, żeby... Żeby...

— Severusie, przecież nie powiedziałem „trutka"...

— A co jest złego w zwykłym słowie „antidotum"?

— Gdybym powiedział „antidotum", nie mógłbym podziwiać twojej wybuchowej reakcji, która jest pewnie jedną z ostatnich, skoro wrócisz do swojego spokojnego, męskiego ciała.

Snape chciał się odgryźć, kiedy nagle zaczął wyglądać jak królik, który zwietrzył niebezpieczeństwo. Poderwał głowę, spojrzał w kierunku drzwi, jego nozdrza się poruszały, a gdyby miał długie uszy, to w tej chwili postawione byłyby prosto w górę. Zmrużył oczy, chrząkając.

— Panie Potter.

Gryfon wszedł, nadąsany.

— Mam na imię Harry.

— Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę.

— Więc dlaczego nie używasz tego imienia?

— Stare przyzwyczajenia.

— Ja bardzo łatwo przeszedłem od „profesora" do „Severusa".

— A ja nadal nie wiem, kiedy niby pozwoliłem ci mówić do siebie po imieniu.

— Chłopcy! — przerwał im Dumbledore, migocząc oczami na prawo i lewo. I do przodu także. — Poczekajcie z tymi flirtami, aż wyjdę.

Harry wyszczerzył się do dyrektora, a Severus zmierzył go nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem. Nie dlatego, że im przerwał, ale dlatego, że nazwał ich sprzeczkę flirtem (flirt? Doprawdy. Co najwyżej przekomarzanie się ). Najmłodszy w międzyczasie zdążył podejść do Snape'a i pocałować go na przywitanie w kącik ust, obejmując w talii.

Albus wrócił do meritum sprawy.

— Jak mówiłem, Severusie, tutaj jest antidotum. Ostatni składnik musisz dodać tuż przed wypiciem, jest on w środku. — Dyrektor rzucił okiem na lekko oklapniętego Harry'ego. — Baza eliksiru może wytrzymać tydzień, zanim straci swoje zdolności.

— Dlaczego miałbym tak długo czekać? — prychnął Snape. Podniósł wzrok z pudełka na twarz Dumbledore'a i zobaczył, jak wymienia on spojrzenia z Potterem. Sam podniósł głowę, żeby na niego spojrzeć, ale Gryfon nie chciał spotkać jego oczu. Severus zmarszczył brwi i wrócił do gościa.

— Coś jeszcze muszę wiedzieć, Albusie?

Dyrektor pokręcił głową i po krótkim pożegnaniu zniknął w zielonych płomieniach.

Severus od razu odwrócił się przodem do Pottera i pchnął go na fotel.

— Siadasz, nic nie gadasz, słuchasz. Odpowiadasz tylko, gdy zapytam. Czy to jasne? — Gryfon pokiwał głową. Snape usiadł na jego kolanach (już często tam był, więc nie czuł się dziwnie) i kontynuował: — Nie chcesz, żebym wrócił do starej formy.

— Ja nie...

— To nie było pytanie, panie Potter!

Na chwilę zapanowała cisza, a potem Severus podjął na nowo:

— W sumie nie wiem, dlaczego tego nie chcesz, a raczej wolałbym sądzić, że nie wiem. Potrafię zauważyć różnicę pomiędzy moją prawdziwą postacią, a tą, w której jestem zmuszony przebywać od pół roku. — Widział, jak Harry przygryza wargę, żeby mu nie przerwać. — Ale powiedziałeś mi, że ta pierwsza postać również ci się podoba. Ba, przez nią byłeś zainteresowany. Dlaczego więc nie chcesz mojej zmiany?

— Em... — Gryfon ewidentnie szukał swojej odwagi po ścianach i suficie. — Po prostu... Przyzwyczaiłem się.

Kłamał. I Severus doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę. Postanowił zrobić coś, czego obiecywał nigdy nie wykorzystywać przeciwko osobie, z którą był — użyć legilimencji.

Szybko i bezboleśnie dostał się do umysłu Pottera i obrazy, które tam zobaczył sprawiły, że zrobiło mu się ciepło. Wycofał się szybko, z sapnięciem. Ach, więc dlatego chłopak nie chce jego szybkiego powrotu do dawnego ciała, tak? Wolałby pobaraszkować z kobietą, jaką jest Severus, zanim odda się mężczyźnie, którym będzie Severus?

Snape zmierzył Harry'ego szybkim spojrzeniem. Cóż, nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że sam też zastanawiał się, jak to jest... Jak się czuje kobieta. Nie był prawiczkiem, o nie, ale raczej mógł się klasyfikować pod dziewicę... Westchnął znowu i potarł nasadę nosa. _Będę tego żałować_, pomyślał.

— Dobrze. Ponieważ nie mam bladego pojęcia, co sprawić ci na urodziny, pozostanę w tym ciele jeszcze jutro. Może być?

Zawód zniknął z twarzy Pottera. W większości. Z zadowolonym pomrukiem objął kobietę na swoich kolanach ramionami i przysunął usta do pocałunku. Spędzili ten dzień w domu.

**

* * *

**

Kiedy nadszedł ranek, Severus obudził się z ułożonym planem w głowie. Upewnił się, że pogoda mu niczego nie zepsuje — tak, nie padało, słońce grzało niesamowicie — i wstał, aby się ubrać. Chłopak Potterów przyszedł później niż zwykle, co wymusił na nim Severus. Nawet nie wszedł do mieszkania profesora, bo ten od razu go wyciągnął na zewnątrz.

Harry gapił się na niego i Snape sądził, że na pewno nie z powodu tego, że ściągnął włosy w koński ogon. Bardziej z powodu tego, że więcej ciała Severus miał odkrytego, niż zakrytego.

— Potter. Przestań się gapić.

Dopiero za trzecim razem to polecenie zadziałało na dobre. Severus zabrał Harry'ego najpierw do jego ulubionej restauracji z fast foodem — KFC — a potem do kina. Uparł się, że będzie płacić, bo to w ramach prezentu urodzinowego. Grano jakiś film katastroficzny z bohaterem ratującym świat — na takich filmach Potter czuł się najlepiej. Prawie zapomniał zawsze o tym, że musi się zająć swoją randką, zapatrzony w ekran. Dzisiejszy dzień nie był wyjątkiem.

Severus mógł bezkarnie mu się przypatrywać i odkrył, że lubi te czarne, sterczące włosy, mocno zarysowaną żuchwę, prosty, ładny nos, oczy za okularami. Przysunął się do młodzieńca, wyciągnął rękę i wplątał palce w jego włosy. Harry nie oderwał wzroku od ekranu, ale pochylił się w stronę tej dłoni. Severus z uśmieszkiem zauważył, że źrenice Pottera rozszerzyły się, kiedy zaczął masować jego skroń. Zamruczałby z zadowolenia, gdyby nie to, że nagle zaczął mieć wątpliwości co do swojego planu.

Myślał, że będzie w stanie kochać się z Gryfonem w tym ciele, ale... To będzie ich obu pierwszy raz. Nie byłoby problemu, gdyby... Uch. Chłopak jest młody. Czy będzie w stanie dać rozkosz kobiecie podczas jej pierwszego razu, czy polegnie na całej linii?

Severus wrócił spojrzeniem do Pottera. Wytrzymał _cruciatusa_, wstrzyma się też z ejakulacją.

Po filmie znaleźli się w metrze, wracając do domu. Severus był zmęczony, upał odbierał mu resztki sił. Stał oparty plecami o pionową rurę, trzymając się koszulki Harry'ego, który z kolei podtrzymywał się trzymając rurę przy suficie. Stał blisko Severusa, aby w razie czego go złapać.

Profesor był usatysfakcjonowany tą oznaką troski. Podniósł głowę i przyciągnął chłopaka do siebie. Na początku Potter nie był pewny, co się dzieje, ale później zaskoczył i pocałował Severusa, przyciągając go do siebie i obejmując wolną ręką w pasie. Obrócili się i to Harry teraz opierał się o rurę, a Severus o niego.

Gdy wysiedli, na dworze było jeszcze jasno. Skierowali się pieszo do domu Snape'a, trzymając się za ręce. Szli w komfortowej ciszy, nie chcąc jej przerywać. Co nie znaczy, że inni jej nie przerwali.

— Ej, laleczko, zostaw tego młokosa i chodź do nas! — rozległ się pijacki głos sprzed jakiegoś baru.

Severus zauważył, jak Harry się spiął i drgnął lekko. Aby go uspokoić Snape ścisnął jego rękę i spojrzał w stronę, skąd zabrzmiał głos. Skrzywił się.

— Ten mój młokos przynajmniej wie, do czego służy mydło. Wątpię, żebym wytrzymała w waszym towarzystwie bez klamerki na nosie.

Potter chichotał, a Severus przyspieszył trochę. Goniły ich jeszcze przekleństwa, ale żaden z pijaków nie był w stanie zagrozić im inaczej, niż słownie.

— Czy to znaczy, że podoba ci się mój zapach? — zapytał cicho Harry.

— To znaczy, że ty, w przeciwieństwie do nich, jesteś czysty — odpowiedział po prostu Severus.

Gdy dotarli do domu Snape'a, Gryfon obowiązkowo wstąpił jeszcze na herbatę. Od razu usiadł już w salonie, pośrodku kanapy. Severus jednak nie przyniósł niczego do picia. Harry usłyszał coś jak „Będę tego żałować" na chwilę przed tym, kiedy profesor ściągnął z siebie bluzkę i usiadł okrakiem na kolanach chłopaka.

— Wszystkiego najlepszego — wymruczał, zaczynając całować żuchwę i szyję Harry'ego.

Nie musiał długo czekać na reakcję, chociaż nadal była ona grzeczna. Jakie to gryfońskie; przestrzegają zasad wtedy, kiedy akurat już nie muszą. Severus westchnął i odsunął się. Musi poprowadzić Pottera za rączkę, bo inaczej nie da rady.

— Harry — zaczął, głaszcząc policzek Gryfona — jesteś prawiczkiem, prawda? Tak, właśnie. Cóż, ja nie jestem, chociaż w tym ciele jestem... dziewicą. I tak myślałem, i doszedłem do wniosku... — Severus pochylił się, żeby wyszeptać do ucha Harry'ego: — Cieszyłbym się, gdybym stracił dziewictwo z tobą.

Potter wydał z siebie dziwny, zduszony odgłos.

— Od ciebie zależy, Harry. Teraz pójdę do sypialni. Możesz dołączyć, albo wyjść. Jeśli zdecydujesz się dołączyć... Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, jak się obchodzić z dziewicami. — Snape zszedł z kolan Pottera. — Masz pięć minut na zastanowienie się.

Severus zabrał swoją bluzkę i poszedł do sypialni. Rozebrał się, zostając jedynie w damskich bokserkach. Oparł się wyprostowanymi ramionami o parapet i spoglądał w dół, na ulicę, czy chłopak wychodzi czy nie.

Pięć minut minęło. Severus na ustach miał uśmieszek, kiedy wyczuł za sobą Harry'ego.

— Zostaję.

**

* * *

**

Kiedy Severus otworzył oczy, pierwsze co zobaczył to naga pierś Harry'ego. Uświadomił sobie, że leżał wtulony w niego całym ciałem. Potem sobie uświadomił, że macica boli go tak, jakby ktoś ją rozrywał od środka (co wcale nie jest aż takim błędnym założeniem). Skrzywił się lekko i odsunął, a jego wzrok padł na zegar — wpół do jedenastej rano. Późno!

Severus przeciągnął się porządnie i znowu spojrzał na młodzieńca obok siebie. Pomijając macicę, czuł się wypoczęty i zaspokojony. Podejrzewał, że Harry musiał wiele czytać, ponieważ zanim przeszedł do właściwego aktu, doprowadził profesora do dwóch orgazmów dłońmi i językiem. Potem były jeszcze dwa. Pracowita noc.

Severus wstał i założył na siebie koszulę Harry'ego. Poszedł do łazienki, aby zająć się poranną toaletą. Zdziwił się swoimi świeżymi rumieńcami i błyszczącymi, niemal jak dyrektorskie, oczami. No co za... sentymentalizm!

Kiedy wrócił do sypialni, Harry już nie spał. Siedział na łóżku, opierając łokcie na kolanach. Rozglądał się nerwowo i nie spojrzał Severusowi w twarz, chociaż uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc na nim swoją koszulę.

Snape oparł się o framugę drzwi i skrzyżował ręce pod biustem.

— Co się dzieje, Harry?

Gryfon zmarszczył czoło.

— Nic.

Severus popatrzył na niego chwilę, póki coś w nim nie zaskoczyło. Wywrócił oczami i poszedł do łóżka, klękając tak, że opierał się udami o łydki chłopaka.

— Głupi Gryfon. Myślisz, że jakby wczoraj mi się nie podobało, to zostałbyś na noc? A jeśli liczysz, że będę się budził obok ciebie codziennie, to zejdź ze swojej chmurki na ziemię. Jestem Severus Snape, nie robię takich rzeczy.

Po tym zapewnieniu Potter wydał się rozluźnić. Rozsunął nogi i Severus upadł na niego. Harry objął go i przytulił.

— Potter! — wrzasnął profesor, czując twardy przedmiot uciskający jego brzuch. — Też się cieszę, ale proszę cię, moja macica piecze jak cholera. Nie mam siły na kolejną rundę.

Harry wyglądał na słusznie zażenowanego.

— To ja pójdę do łazienki — wymamrotał i szybko zniknął.

**

* * *

**

Kiedy Potter wrócił już odświeżony, niemal pisnął, przyszpilony do drzwi silnym, męskim ciałem.

— Teraz z kolei mam siły na kolejną rundę.

— O Merlinie — wydusił Harry, słysząc ten głos, którego nie słyszał od pół roku. Spojrzał w górę (Severus mentalnie świętował nad powrotem swojego wzrostu), przełknął ślinę i wyciągnął rękę. Przesunął palcami po tych ostrych kościach policzkowych, wydatnym, dużym nosie, a potem przesunął dłoń na kark mężczyzny, przyciągając go lekko.

— Kocham cię — wyszeptał mu do ucha to, co czuł już od jakiegoś czasu, a czego nie chciał mówić, póki Severus nie wróci do dawnej postaci.

* * *

* * *

_Jak obiecałam — rozdział dla Ciebie, **Toille**!_

_Mówiłam wam, że w tej części Severus wróci do dawnej formy? Mówiłam. Czy mówiłam, że wróci na początku? Nie. xD_

_Przepraszam wszystkie wielbicielki slaszu, ale tylko na taką historię dostałam wenę._

_Ponawiam pytanie: chcecie więcej?_

_P.S. Kto zauważył zbieżność? Po pierwszych pięciu komentarzach napisałam drugi rozdział, po kolejnych pięciu trzeci... Moja wena lubi liczbę pięć. c;_


	4. Niestabilnie

_JAKIE TO KRÓTKIE! Wstydzę się sama siebie. Wena poczuła przypływ przy pięciu komentarzach, a potem z milczącym błaganiem czekała na dziesiąty, ale się nie doczekała... Cóż, ale nowy rozdział jest!_

_Muszę wszystkich uświadomić - nie mogę sprawić, żeby Snape teraz był w męskiej formie. Cały ten fik opiera się na jego kobiecości, więc kobiecość **musi** występować. Ale! **Nie **będzie żadnej ciąży!  
_

_Będziecie chcieli więcej? Jestem pewna, że tak. Po zakończeniu, jakie wam zaoferowałam w tym rozdziale..._

_

* * *

_

* * *

— Kocham cię — wyszeptał Harry Potter.

_O cholera._

Była to pierwsza myśl Severusa Snape'a na wyznanie miłosne jego... hm, chłopaka. Przyciskał Gryfona do ściany, czuł jego rękę na karku, ale nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć, ani się poruszyć. Nie był nawet pewien, czy powinien coś zrobić, czy nie. No bo...

Miłość? Tak już, od razu, po miesiącu? To chyba za wcześnie, czyż nie?

Na dodatek Potter poznał go do tej pory tylko w formie kobiecej, kiedy estrogen i progesteron siały spustoszenie w jego organizmie i szkodziły mu na mózg, zniekształcając reakcje. Więc pewnie zakochał się w kobiecie, ale w swojej naiwności przeniósł to uczucie również na męską formę profesora.

Severus cofnął się o krok od młodzieńca, prostując się i ściągając z siebie jego ręce. Myślał gorączkowo nad tym, co i w jaki sposób ma powiedzieć Gryfonowi, kiedy ten otworzył szeroko oczy, zbladł i sprintem zebrał swoje rzeczy.

— Co ty robisz? — zapytał zbaraniały Snape, gapiąc się na zakładającego spodnie (wyczynowo — na lewą stronę) Harry'ego.

Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Potter porwał jego koszulę (Severus przecież nadal miał jego własną na sobie) i wymamrotał tylko „przepraszam", zanim wybiegł z domu.

To wszystko działo się tak szybko, że Severus miał problemy z nadążeniem myślami. Najpierw Potter mówi mu, że go kocha, potem ucieka z jego domu. Cała ta sytuacja aż krzyczała (głosem dziwnie podobnym do głosu Dumbledore'a): „Coś się stało pomiędzy wierszami, a ty, Ślizgonie, tego nie zauważyłeś!"

Snape podrapał się po nosie i stwierdził, że jeszcze szumią mu w głowie damskie hormony, skoro nie potrafi ogarnąć tak prostej sceny. W ogóle nie brał pod uwagę faktu, że pewnie cała ta farsa jest dla niego niezrozumiała dlatego, że nigdy wcześniej nikt mu nie mówił, że go kocha. Przynajmniej nie w taki intymny sposób. Wolał zwalić winę na coś, na co nie mógł mieć jakiegokolwiek wpływu.

Spojrzał na łóżko. Rozmemłane niemożliwie. A spod poduszki wystawały czerwone bokserki, które należały do Gryfona. Przez głowę Severusa przebiegła krótka myśl „skąd one się wzięły pod poduszką?", zanim nie sięgnął różdżki i nie zrobił porządku jednym machnięciem. Potem usiadł na materacu i pochylił się po przodu, przyglądając się swojemu penisowi i sprawdzając, czy jest cały, zdrowy i taki sam, jak wcześniej.

Kiedy tylko podniósł głowę w górę poczuł, że coś jest nie tak. Momentalnie spojrzał w dół i jęknął, wplątując palce w swoje rosnące włosy.

**Eliksir się nie utrzymuje!**

Założył na siebie spodnie od dresu (nie wiedział nawet, że takie ma) i zapiął koszulę Pottera. Jak był w formie męskiej była trochę krótka, ale nie miał teraz do tego głowy. Przeszedł do salonu i sapnął, łapiąc się za podbrzusze.

Świetnie! Znowu macica!

Szybko zafiukał do dyrektora i bez zapowiedzi odwiedził go.

— Albusie!

Dumbledore popatrzył na niego zdziwiony.

— Jeszcze nie wypiłeś antidotum? — zapytał, a nadzieje Severusa na wyżycie się na dyrektorze za brak ostrzeżenia opuściły go. Nie wiedział, więc nie zrobił mu tego na złość, więc figa z przerzucenia całego swojego rozdrażnienia na kogoś innego.

Severus zaklął donośnie i przesunął rękę po włosach, zapadając się w fotel i podciągając nogi do klatki piersiowej, aby ulżyć chociaż fizycznemu bólowi. Ku powiększeniu jego frustracji, obraz przed oczami zaczął mu się rozmazywać i zacisnął powieki, nie pozwalając łzom złości wypłynąć. Co oczywiście zdało się na nic i wkrótce Dumbledore miał na swoim ulubionym fotelu łkającą kobietę, która była Severusem Snape'em i najwidoczniej nie miała dobrego poranka.

— Severusie. Co się stało? — zapytał Albus, siadając w drugim fotelu tuż obok.

Nauczyciel Eliksirów zazgrzytał zębami i rękawem dziwnie gryfońskiej koszuli otarł oczy.

— Mam dla ciebie do wymienienia całą listę tego, co się stało! — warknął Severus, zaczynając kiwać się lekko w przód i w tył, ze skrzywioną z bólu miną. — Najpierw obudziłem się w poczuciu, że jakiś tępy przedmiot rozrywa mi od środka cholerną, kobiecą macicę, którą najchętniej sam bym sobie wyciął. Myślę sobie „na co mi eliksir przeciwbólowy, wypiję antidotum Dumbledore'a to przejdzie" i tak zrobiłem. Potem Harry Cholerny Potter najpierw mi wyznaje, że mnie kocha, a potem zwiewa, zanim zrobię czy powiem cokolwiek. A potem, akurat kiedy ledwo co sprawdziłem, czy wszystko co męskie wróciło do mnie w nienaruszonym stanie, znowu zmieniam się w kobietę, znowu mnie boli ten głupi worek mięśni, głupie hormony nie pozwalają mi się uspokoić i ryczę, wylewając żale u ciebie w fotelu!

Albus był pod wrażeniem. Severus nigdy nie był tak otwarty, a jednocześnie nigdy tak nie paplał niekoniecznie powiązanych ze sobą faktów. Niedbale poklepał młodszego kolegę po przedramieniu i po prostu przy nim siedział.

A Snape poczuł, że ma dość. Że to dla niego za dużo. Jeszcze jedna rzecz, jeden bodziec, a...

Poczuł zapach Harry'ego z koszuli.

Już nawet się nie powstrzymywał tylko zaniósł płaczem. Cała histeria, frustracja, wściekłość i konsternacja wypływały z niego strumieniami.

Cholerne hormony!

* * *

Severus obudził się w miękkiej, ciepłej pościeli. Leniwie otworzył oczy, zaczynając rejestrować kolory. Dużo kolorów.

Poderwał głowę w górę i rozejrzał się, a potem syknął cicho. Był w sypialni Dumbledore'a. Najwyraźniej, po całym jego wybuchu... musiał zasnąć. Obrócił głowę, chcąc rozmasować kark, i wtedy usłyszał podniesione głosy. Co najmniej trzy.

— Ale co pan mówi!

— Harry, proszę...

— Przecież widziałem go, widziałem, że był zmieniony, więc dlaczego pan...?

— Panie Potter, proszę się uspokoić!

Severus nie słuchał dalej, tylko spojrzał po sobie. Znowu był mężczyzną! Ulga szybko minęła, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że to nie na stale. Ściągnął koszulę, która zaczęła go uwierać i trzymał ją w ręku, kiedy podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je z rozmachem. Dyrektor, Pomfrey i Potter spojrzeli na niego, milknąc.

— Robicie więcej hałasu niż... — zaczął Severus, chcąc powiedzieć coś sarkastycznego, ale nie zdążył, bo Harry Potter doskoczył do niego...

...i strzelił mu w pysk. Płaskiego w policzek.

Głowa Snape'a odskoczyła w bok, ale to nie było najgorsze. Kiedy podniósł dłoń do policzka, nie słuchał wściekłej tyrady Gryfona, czując zawirowanie magii. Uniósł drugą rękę i zasłonił koszulą Harry'ego swoje piersi. A potem zobaczył, z dłonią nadal przy policzku, jak Potter nagle cichnie i rozszerza oczy w szoku. Severus patrzył już na niego z innej perspektywy. Z dołu.

— Ja... Ja nie... — wydusił chłopak, gapiąc się na Severusa. Ten uniósł brodę i opuścił dłoń z twarzy, pokazując obecnym silne zaczerwienienie. Potem wszystko stało się szybko.

Snape skrzywił się, czując nawrót „problemu macicy", a to skrzywienie spowodowało, że zabolał go policzek. Czując pieczenie w oczach, zwiastujące nawrót łez, cofnął się i miał zamiar zamknąć się w sypialni Albusa, _sam_, ale Potterowi udało się wejść za nim i zablokować drzwi (Severus wiedział, że gdyby Dumbledore chciał, to by i tak wszedł. Ale widać nie chciał, bo zostawił ich w spokoju). Profesor szybko odgrodził połowę pokoju tak, że mu dostało się łóżko, a Gryfonowi fotel. Potter nic nie mówił, tylko usiadł przy barierze i opierał się o nią czołem i ręką. Severus usiadł na łóżku, opierając swoje czoło na dłoniach.

**

* * *

**

Pół godziny minęło w ciszy. Severus nie czuł, jak włosy cofają mu się w głąb czaszki, ani jak jego bariera znika. Harry ledwo co utrzymał się, żeby nie upaść na ziemię. Zamiast tego powoli i po cichu podszedł do łóżka, wszedł na nie i usiadł za Severusem, przytulając się do jego pleców.

Snape drgnął na ten dotyk i spiął się, ale nie odtrącił chłopaka. Poczuł, że ręce cofają się na jego plecy. Wraz z rozpoczęciem masażu, chłopak zaczął całować go po karku i łopatkach. Nie minęło więcej niż parę minut, kiedy Severus czuł, że się rozluźnia. Harry też musiał to poczuć, bo przylgnął do niego bliżej.

— Przepraszam. Spanikowałem. Nie powinienem tego robić. Przepraszam.

Chłopak nic więcej nie powiedział. Czekał na reakcję mężczyzny.

— Nie rozumiem tylko — odpowiedział po prostu Severus — _dlaczego_ to zrobiłeś.

Potter objął go na nowo, przytulając policzek do jego barku.

— Przestraszyłem się. Że... Że po tym, co powiedziałem... zostawisz mnie.

Oho, wracają do głównej sprawy. I Severus nie wiedział, czy to nie było gorsze niż omawianie uderzenia go. Na gruncie wyznań miłosnych czuł się obco, ale z kolei walka to był jego żywioł.

Tok jego myśli został urwany, kiedy poczuł ręce błądzące po jego ciele.

— Harry — ostrzegł.

Ręce się nie przejęły, tylko dalej przesuwały po jego bokach. W końcu zatrzymały się, z palcami pod gumką spodni profesora. A potem przesunęły się na przód.

— Harry! — warknął Severus, czując, jak te same palce bawią się jego włosami łonowymi.

— Kocham cię — odpowiedział po prostu chłopak.

Jego ręce zsunęły się niżej...

…aby nie natrafić na to, czego szukały. Szybko je wysunął i podniósł się. Nie będzie przecież miażdżył kobiecego ciała.

— A zapowiadało się ciekawie — mruknął. Zszedł z łóżka i kucnął przed Severusem. — Chodźmy do domu.

Snape miał zamiar zapytać go, dlaczego uważa jego dom za swój własny, ale nie zdążył, bo chłopak go pocałował.

**

* * *

**

Przemiany Severusa drażniły niejako ich obu, chociaż samego zainteresowanego bardziej. Harry zachowywał się czasem, jakby świetnie się bawił, raz drażniąc kobietę, a raz poddając się mężczyźnie. Dziwiło to Severusa. Zwłaszcza to, że chłopak nie wydawał się zbyt zainteresowany jakąkolwiek aktywnością... seksualną. Przecież kiedy Snape był kobietą, Potter niemal cały czas starał się przekraczać granice. A teraz? Teraz zmienił się w najbardziej przytulaśną osobę na świecie. Severus dostawał białej gorączki w męskiej formie, bo nie chciał nic innego jak posiąść to uległe ciało, które się do niego łasi. Ale jego przemiany za każdym razem mu to udaremniały. Z kolei kobieca forma była zachwycona taką ilością czułości. Severus przechodził ze skrajności w skrajność.

Jedna tylko rzecz uległa zmianie. Teraz Harry Potter sypiał w jego, Severusa, domu. Ba, w jego łóżku! Z nim. I była to prawdziwa katorga.

Za pierwszym razem było to niespodziewane. Severus obudził się, czując ciężar na połowie swojego ciała. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył Harry'ego. Potem reszta jego ciała poczuła tarcie i...

— Profesorze... — wymruczał chłopak, całując go po szyi.

...i było bardzo przyjemnie. Póki niemal tuż przy szczycie Severus się nie zmienił. Potter sapnął z frustracji i odsunął się, a potem wyleciał z łóżka i zamknął się w łazience.

Podniecenie odpływało falami z ciała Snape'a, a potem wstał i zapukał do łazienki, widząc ten paradoks — że musi pukać do łazienki w swoim domu.

— Potter... Er, Harry. Wyjdź.

Gryfon wyszedł, czerwony i jeszcze nie do końca świadomy. W jego bokserkach (czerwonych) nadal było wybrzuszenie.

— Severusie, ja... ja... — umilkł, nie potrafiąc znaleźć słów. Oparł czoło o kafelki i westchnął, ocierając skórę o zimną ścianę.

Severus chrząknął.

— Zauważyłem pewną prawidłowość. Za każdym razem, kiedy się zmieniam... uciekasz — oznajmił Snape, opierając się o framugę przy chłopaku. — Czy tak bardzo żałujesz nocy z kobietą?

Harry tak szybko podniósł głowę, że Severus aż odsunął się.

— Nie! Tylko... Tylko... Po prostu nie chcę, żebyś myślał... Ja chcę być z tobą. Z **tobą**, a nie z twoją przejściową formą.

Za te słowa Severus nagrodził Harry'ego ręczną robotą.

I od teraz było to na porządku dziennym. Jeśli były sytuacje, gdzie obaj budzili się z porannymi erekcjami, sięgali po siebie i starali się wykorzystać tą chwilę, którą mają do zmiany Severusa.

**

* * *

**

W pewnym momencie skutki eliksiru zaczęły się uspokajać. Niestety niekoniecznie w pozytywnym znaczeniu.

Do zakończenia wakacji pozostał tydzień. Trudno byłoby nadal przechodzić te zmiany, starając się uczyć klasę. Już teraz Severus miał problemy, w co się ubrać, żeby się nie rozdarło, ani nie spadło z niego.

Dłużej przebywał w formie kobiecej, ale męska forma zmieniała się jak wcześniej. Severus wpadał w szał (hormony, hormony...) i dwa razy wyrzucił Harry'ego z domu. Potter wracał za każdym razem, jak zbity pies.

W końcu kobieca forma zatrzymała się i utrzymywała cały dzień. Severus spanikował i obaj z Harrym odwiedzili Albusa. Dyrektor był zaskoczony, ale tylko westchnął i powiedział coś, czego Snape obawiał się najbardziej:

— Musimy rozpocząć pracę nad antidotum na nowo.

Gdy wrócili do domu, Harry bez słowa się wyprowadził.


	5. notka

_Ciekawy Przypadek_ był jednym z moich ulubionych opowiadań, które sama napisałam. Jeśli to zdanie ma jakikolwiek sens. Dlatego trudno mi go zostawiać, ale niestety, moje serce do Snarry przepadło. Nie jestem w stanie napisać nic więcej z tą parą. Wiem, że powtarzałam wszystkim publicznie i osobno każdemu, kto zapytał, że nie odpuszczę sobie tego opowiadania. Przykro mi, ale muszę złamać dane słowo i, niestety, pozostawić to opowiadanie z takim końcem, jaki jest.

Nie sądzę, żeby działo się tak tylko przez to, że moje potterowskie otp to Rarry. Po prostu... Snarry nie ma już dla mnie takiego przebicia, jak miało wcześniej. Owszem, do Serii Herbacianej czy Kamienia Małżeństw będę wracać, na koniec DI będę czekać, ale nie sądzę, że istnieje jakieś inne Snarry niż te trzy wymienione, które przebije się w moje gusta.

Przepraszam.

* * *

Chciałam jeszcze dodać notkę dla **VietChan**, bo poruszyła w swoim komentarzu kwestię, która od momentu zobaczenia jej komentarza dręczyła mnie od środka. c; Chciałam ją wyjaśnić przed kolejnym rozdziałem, ale ponieważ się na to nie zanosi, zrobię to pod pożegnalną notką. Komentarz, czy też fragment z daną kwestią, brzmi tak:

_Mam do Ciebie jeszcze jedną uwagę. Niestety ten błąd aż razi po oczach. W rozdziale III napisałaś: "(...)że macica boli go tak, jakby ktoś ją rozrywał od środka (co wcale nie jest aż takim błędnym założeniem).(...) Też się cieszę, ale proszę cię, moja macica piecze jak cholera. Nie mam siły na kolejną rundę." Twoje słowa sugerują, że nieznasz się na kobiecej anatomii. Z Twojego LJ wynika, że jesteś strasznie młoda. Ale jeśli bierzesz się za pisanie takich opowiadań, to wstydem jest nie wiedzieć co i jak. Nie wolno Ci popełniać takich błędów, chyba że nie zależy Ci na poważnych czytelnikach, dzięki opiniom których będziesz mogła się rozwijać. Pisząc takie rzeczy powodujesz, że wszystko co napisałaś zaczyna być nawet nie parodią ale parodią parodii i momentalnie zmienia się atmosfera. Pomyśl o tym._

Owszem, jestem młoda, owszem, pierwszy raz mam przed sobą. Wiedziałam, że sama nie mogę niczego wnioskować, dlatego poszłam się skonsultować do mojej mamy i najlepszej przyjaciółki co do tego pierwszego razu. Po wysłuchaniu ich poszłam do trzech innych znajomych. Do dzisiaj wszystkie się na mnie dziwnie patrzą. Ale! Z tego co usłyszałam, zwłaszcza od najlepszej przyjaciółki, ich pierwszy raz był bolesny. I całe reakcje Snape'a są odwzorowane z jej osobistych przeżyć.

Sam okres Snape'a opisałam jako ten z rodzaju najbardziej bolących, dlaczego więc łagodzić mu pierwszy raz? Niech cierpi, a co! Z takimi myślami wpisałam mój wewnętrzny sadyzm w macicę Snape'a.


End file.
